The invention relates to the firing of an electronic flash unit.
Some cameras are designed to cooperate with a flash unit operating upon the piezoelectric principle, or upon other principles. In the case of flash units operating upon the piezoelectric principle, for example, the camera is provided with a striking member which performs a striking movement in automatic response to camera activation, i.e., in automatic response to shutter release. An impact-fired flash bulb unit, for example comprised of a flash bulb cube, is mounted on the camera, and the impact-fired bulbs are fired in response to the firing voltage generated when the striking member of the camera strikes the piezoelectric transducer of the triggering device of the impact-fired flash bulb unit.
A problem of course arises when a camera adapted to cooperate with an impact-fired flash bulb unit is to be made to cooperte with an electronic flash unit not requiring impact to generate a flash, such as a rechargeable electronic flash unit, an electronic flash unit provided with non-rechargeable batteries, or the like. In general, in the prior art, a camera adapted to cooperate with an impact-fired flash bulb unit cannot be made to cooperate with a conventional electronic flash unit.